Sneaking Out
by KellethMetheus
Summary: McKay is hurt, bored and hungry, chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sneaking Out...  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: None really.  
Category: Gen  
Summary: McKay is hurt, bored and hungry, chaos ensues.  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.  
Warnings: none

Beta: Thanks to Iniysa for betaing this for me.

Challenge: Screen cap challenge Rodney and Carson. The pic is up on my profile go take a look if you.

* * *

I roll over on to my stomach and stare up at the wall, but it hasn't changed at all in the last hour. I sigh and turnover onto my side bunching up my pillow as I try to find a comfortable position. I lay there with my eyes closed willing sleep to come but it doesn't.

How can I, when, this was the worst day of my life. I mean, I've worked with these people for almost two years. I didn't think they would forget, not after they remembered last year. I thought this was where I belong, but now I'm not sure.

My wound aches slightly, but that isn't the only thing that's keeping me awake. Oh, no it's one of the twenty things on my mind! Sam Carter's face appears randomly in my head. Sigh, she is beautiful and smart… not as smart as me mind you…that's twenty-one things clogging my brain now!'

I repeat the whole process of rolling over and trying to get comfortable, hoping that this time, the eighth time, it'll work. I can feel myself getting frustrated. Finally, I kick off the covers and stand up, as much as I can, that is with a painful hole in my butt and layers of gauze covering it. Running my hands through my thinning hair, only adds to the heavy thoughts on my mind. That's thought number twenty-two, thank you very much. Sigh.

Getting to my feet, I awkwardly pace the small confines of my private room trying to work through the problem that is plaguing me. There's a slight chill in the room and I grab my ratty blue bathrobe. Sometimes it helps me to think, it was the last birthday present I got from Jeannie, before we had the big fight and parted ways.

Not seeing any solution to it I turn my thoughts to something I _can_ deal with, food. I really want some food, maybe a Poutine. It'll help me relax and focus my thoughts to formulate the idea that's just out of my reach. The problem is I'm not in my own room but a recovery room in the infirmary.

On the other side of the room, Sheppard is sleeping like a baby, which annoys me even more. It's his fault that I'm in here and it's just not fair that he's sleeping, while I'm awake.

It was supposed to be an easy mission, a quick visit to a peaceful little village to see if they had spare food to trade. I wanted to stay behind and work on a theory that I've been hatching, but no, Sheppard dragged me away telling me I can't have it both ways. I'm either in the field or in the lab. I couldn't tell him that I wanted to just stay home because it was my birthday and relax, so off I went.

Well as usual, it all went south. It happened when they saw Teyla. Somehow one of the villagers had found out about her power to hear the Wraith and decided she was too dangerous. Then to make things worse, they decided to kill her. We closed ranks around her and moved slowly back toward the gate.

It was a mad dash through a scrubby little forest. The whole way I was slapped in the face or scratched by low hanging branches and tripped by large roots. I don't want to count the time that Ronan hauled me to my feet after finding myself sprawled face down in the dirt.

The finally, we reached the gate and Teyla ran through first. Then I see Ronan jumping at me knocking me into the wormhole. Sheppard gets shot in the shoulder and I get it in the gluteus maximus and it hurt. I mean the arrow hurt but this was even worse.

Several hours of surgery later to dig out the bullet, here I am starving and forgotten.

I stick my head out the door to see who is in the main portion of the infirmary and am dismayed to see Carson sitting right there waiting for something like this, doesn't the man ever sleep?

I know just where to find all the excellent food and it's not here in this room or anywhere close by. I'm starving, I'm so hungry I feel like I haven't had a descent meal for a week. I quickly pull my head back in before Carson can see me. Ideas and ways to cause a diversion spin around in my mind, causing the gears already spinning in my mind to kick into high gear. After all if I can think of a way to save Atlantis and execute it just before I die a horrible death, I can get myself out of the infirmary.

It's 0300 hours and I know once I get out of the infirmary, I should be home free. There shouldn't be many people in the hallways to give me away. Most of Atlantis knows that I'm stuck in the infirmary because I got shot in the butt. They're already laughing at me I'm sure and I know that if I get caught; they'll be laughing all the more.

From under my pillow I grab my headset and I call in my marker. If I'm going to get my Poutine, I'm going need help. Ronan owes me and if I promise him some of the spoils he just might help me out

I use the headset and whisper, "Ronan."

On the other side of the room Sheppard stirs and I freeze, but he doesn't wake and I call out again. "Ronan, are you there?"

There is silence and then a sleepy grunt. _"What-?"_

"Ronan, I need you're help. I'm hungry-"

This time there's a snort. _"Then eat. I'm sleeping."_

I can feel my frustration level rising. Ronan owes me, but I can see I may have to add some incentive. "You know how you wanted to teach me to fight. Well you help me get to the Commissary and I'll let you, three sessions. Plus I'll leave you some fries."

Again there is silence and I begin to wonder if he's gone back to sleep. _"Five and you have a deal."_

I want to argue but my stomach rumbles loudly reminding me that I really am hungry." I sigh and agree. "You have five minutes or the deals off."

"_Be there in three and I'll hold you to this, Mckay."_

I lean back against the wall to wait, in the meantime I can only hope that my stomach doesn't wake up Sheppard.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sneaking Out... Part 2/2  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: None really.  
Category: Gen  
Summary: McKay is hurt and bored and chaos insues.  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.  
Warnings: none

Beta: Thanks to Iniysa for betaing this for me.

Challenge: Screen cap challenge on StargateDrabbles and Stargate Legends: Rodney and Carson. The pic is up on my profile if you want to take a look.

* * *

A few minutes later I hear Ronan enter the infirmary and start to make a ruckus. I use the diversion to slip past Carson and make a run for it or maybe I should say shuffle for it.

I make it to the commissary and quickly cook my fries and heat up the cheese curds and gravy. I pour the whole thing over the wonderful smelling fries. Once it's done, I carry the plate over to the table and I sit down forgetting my injury. Jumping back up out of my chair, I bite my lip to stop the scream of pain that really wants to come out. Closing my eyes tightly, I wait for the worst of the agony to fade and then I lean against the table and eat my contraband.

I'm about half way done when Ronan wanders in and grabs a fist full of fries off my plate and crams them all into his mouth. As he chews with his mouth partly open he mumbles. "Good stuff." and then grabs more.

"Hey, that's mine. I left the fries for you like I promised." I cry pulling the plate out of his reach. "Go make your own."

With a snort he grabs one more fry and stalks off to forage for his own meal.

A few minutes later, I finish mine and look across the table at Ronan's plate piled high with food and then at the clock. I know that I have to get back and I'll have to sneak in alone there is no way I can get Ronan to leave his food without agreeing to more smacking Rodney sessions.

I bid Ronan a goodnight and I leave the commissary heading for the infirmary. I try and think of a way to accomplish getting back into bed without being caught, but nothing comes to mind. I suddenly remember why I hate this part so very much. The one and only time I ever snuck out of the house as a teenager, after all where are you going to go in a town like Ft. Mack? It's in the middle of no where in Northern Alberta; the nearest city is seven or so hours away.

Out had been the easy part, but back in had turned out to be my stumbling block. I'd fallen out of the tree, I was climbing and broke my arm, I am really hoping that this time won't have a similar end.

As I draw closer, I pull out the life signs detector from my pocket of my blue robe but it really isn't any help. I have no way of knowing which of the little blips is Carson.

Concealing myself on the other side of the hallway, I manage to get a quick glimpse into the room when one of the nurses opens the door as she leaves, must be the end of her shift. Carson is on the far side of the room working with a microscope on some project or another.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I know that all I have to do is get back though the door and into my bed. I laugh to myself; I might just have planned and executed the perfect mission, even if it was just for food. When the door opened, I could see one of the lab techs getting ready to leave. I ready myself to move forward with my re-entry plan; as soon as the tech opens the door to leave I would slip in behind him. From there it should be simple to get to my room without getting caught. It should be easy.

The doors open and the tech leaves, I shuffle my way inside as stealthy as possible just before the doors close. I'm almost to my door when Carson' says my name and I almost fall over on to my poor abused backside. The only thing that saved me was Carson's quick reflexes. "Have fun on you're little jaunt, did ya, Rodney? Did ya bring anything back for me?"

Slowly I turn around to look at Carson. "No sorry, I ate it all, I was so hungry and I had to make it all myself. I'll remember next time though, night." My door is so close, just three more steps…

But Carson, fit and unwounded is faster and blocks my way. "Just a minute now, you disobeyed my orders and my friend or not you're in big trouble. I'm putting ya on report!"

Shocked by this turn of events, I stutter, "W-what? Why, just because I went down the hall and got something to eat? I was tired of the pabulum you've been feeding me. I needed real food besides-"

Carson wagged his finger at me. "If I don't enforce my orders then no one will obey me. So off to bed with ye and I'll have my report on Elizabeth's desk first think in the morning. Now shoo! Off to be with ye now."

With a firm grip on my shoulder, he escorted me the rest of the way to my room. My greatest fear is that John will be awake to see this and I will never hear the end of it.

The door slid open and most to the people of Atlantis spilled out, "Happy Birthday Rodney!"

I look around the room and smile, shocked that they have done this for me. I can here the surprise in my voice as I say, "You remembered? I thought that everyone forgot. I mean after the disaster we had yesterday." My grin gets bigger once more and it's good to have friends.

The people closed in. John, Teyla, Ronan and Carson in the front wishing me a happy birthday and I know that I truly am finally home.

* * *

That's the end for now. I hope you liked it.


End file.
